Beautiful Disaster
by rosesallhavetheirthorns
Summary: Takes place post season 1. They haven't spoken in a long time. And yet Violet never leaves Tate's mind. And he doesn't leave hers either. When the separation gets to be too much will they be able to work things out or will the very things that tore them apart in the first place be too much to handle? Deeper than it sounds I suck at summaries. TateXViolet! Featuring some OC's!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hey so I've recently become obsessed with American Horror Story and I'm in love with Tate and Violet! Even though he's kinda crazy there's just something about them that's so tragic and beautiful. However I do wish they'd ended up together annnnd that's why I'm writing this. The story of the show is so complex and confusing with all the characters so hopefully I get everything right! Hope you like it! **

Two hundred and thirty eight days. That's how long it had been since she'd spoken to him. Sure, logically Tate knew that he'd gone a lot longer than that without knowing Violet but come on...two hundred and thirty eight days of awkward eye contact and no words. Of watching her with Vivien and Ben and Moira and Jeffrey while he was stuck in with the other monsters in the house- Hayden, his brother, all the other souls that lived there in their malicious haunting ways. Shockingly enough, no one had joined them for some time. Thanks to everyone in the house figuring out the exact science of a performance that kept all potential new owners away, they were left to roam the house in peace most of the time. Well...most of them felt at peace. Tate however, did not. Day two thirty eight was especially difficult for some reason. What he didn't know, was that it felt that way to Violet too.

"I am so, so bored." Hayden announced from where she was lying on a couch in the living room. At night, when the Harmons and Moira had all retired to their rooms, everyone else took advantage of the empty space and lounged around downstairs.

"Why don't you go fuck and kill someone? You like that." Tate replied, annoyed. Since Ben had dusted her, all she did was hang around Tate. And he was sick of it. She grinned and rolled over, looking down at where he was sitting cross legged on the floor staring at a wall.

"You volunteering?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've told you a million times, no. I'm in love with-" she cut him off and sat up, rolling her eyes.

"Yes I know! In love with Violet! Well guess what...she clearly doesn't love you back, Tate. And since we're gonna be here for the rest of eternity you might as well get laid don't you think?"

"She does love me. She said so herself." he replied, crossing his arms. Hayden let out a short laugh and stood up, walking past him.

"Kid, you're delusional." he frowned and stood up, heading for the attic.

"Where are you going?" Hayden asked, suddenly panicked.

"I'm gonna go play with Beau. He's probably bored. Go harass Travis or something." he said, before walking off, leaving her alone. She frowned and sighed, walking over to the kitchen and pulling out a phonebook. She picked up the phone that Marcy had her company pay for so she could take other calls while selling the house and dialed the number quickly.

"Hello? Yes I'd like to place an order for delivery." she said with a smirk.

"What'll you have?" the man on the line asked.

"Large cheese. Extra sausage. Please hurry...I'm famished."

Violet had always really liked sleep. She loved sleeping in, lying there with her music playing. The louder the music, the more soothing she found it. So the whole ghosts don't sleep thing wasn't exactly her favorite thing in the world. Without sleep there was too much time to think. And at night, her thoughts mostly drifted to Tate.

It was so hard, seeing him around. They lived together for crying out loud. And every time he looked at her with those big sad brown eyes, she found it harder and harder not to just forget everything and go back to him. But she couldn't. Not after the things he'd done. The school, those poor students. Her mother and brother that was his son. The lies. Of course thinking of these things took effort. Because when Tate crossed her mind, her thoughts automatically went to the countless long conversations, the feel of his lips against hers, the peacefulness between them when they were lying in her bed. The bad thoughts took effort. More and more effort every day.

She wasn't sure how long it had been since the last time they spoke but it had been a long time. So long. And as she sat on her computer that night, mindlessly watching movies something in her couldn't take it anymore. Without really thinking about what she was doing she got up and tip toed out of her room, which was now used as a model room when the house was shown, and down the stairs where she bumped right into Hayden.

"Jesus! You scared me!" Violet exclaimed, clasping a hand to her chest. Hayden snickered and rolled her eyes.

"Wow, one of the mighty has come down to socialize with us peasant ghosts?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'm looking for Tate, have you seen him?" Violet asked, ignoring the comment.

"Yeah he ran off cause I said you aren't in love with him." Hayden scoffed. Violet was about to respond when the phone in Hayden's hand rang and she picked up quickly.

"I'll come to the door." she said, before starting to walk off. Violet grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going? Who was that?" she asked.

"I got bored so I ordered a pizza." Hayden replied. Violet frowned in confusion.

"What?"

"I'm sick of the fact that the only eligible men around here are that poor lovesick psycho of yours and a bumbling idiot who thinks he's in love with an old lady. I need a playmate." She said, holding out a hand containing a knife.

"What the hell? You can't do that Hayden!" Violet exclaimed. Hayden just laughed and started towards the door.

"Watch me." But before she even took a step, Violet was out the door, standing in the lawn behind the pizza man.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. He jumped and turned around, she walked over trying to act casual as she took the box from him.

"I came out the side door. Thanks for this." she said, trying to get him out as fast as possible. He was about to answer when the door swung open to reveal Hayden looking angrily at Violet.

"Um...sure thing. That'll be fifteen bucks." he replied. Violet winced, they had money. It was just inside. With Hayden.

"Violet, run and get the nice man his money." Hayden cooed, fake innocently.

"Why don't you get it? I'm out." Violet replied.

"Get the money, Violet." Hayden said through clenched teeth. Violet glared at her but walked back inside and up to her room, grabbing some money before heading back downstairs. Only to find Hayden standing over the pizza man who was in a pool of his own blood.

"Hayden!" Violet screamed, running down the stairs and over to the man who was shuddering for breath.

"What the hell is going on?" Hayden's head whipped upwards to where Ben and Vivien had run out of their room.

"I'm stuck in this house and I'm horny. I improvised." Hayden replied, unapologetically. Ben and Vivien took off down the stairs coming over and trying to assist the man but it was clearly too late. The commotion had drawn everyone else out as well and now it seemed almost everyone in the house was in the foyer, talking and asking and yelling at the same time. Violet looked around and felt her eyes prick with tears. This poor man was here, dying, probably scared out of his mind and everyone was acting like they were watching the Emmy's or something. She turned quickly and took off, running down the hall until she got to the ladder leading to the attic. She quickly climbed the stairs as her vision blurred with tears before she ran smack into Tate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Sorry the last chapter was kinda choppy, I forgot how odd the formatting comes across on this site. Anyway hope you like this! It's a lot harder to write than I thought but I wanna try! If anyone has anything to say, please review! They help me a lot! **

Both of them took a step backwards as soon as they made contact and she glanced down.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly, half expecting to get no response.

"I'm fine." she replied in a clipped tone. He nodded before starting to walk past her and down the ladder.

"Where are you going?" she asked, turning around. He paused and looked up at her.

"I don't know. Wherever you want me to go." he replied, before starting back down the ladder.

"Don't go down there." she said hurriedly, bending down so they were eye level. He climbed back up the ladder and sat across from her on the floor, giving her a questioning look.

"Hayden just killed a pizza man." she replied, as she shut the door to the attic so no one would be unexpectedly joining them.

"Seriously? Shit..." he replied.

"I mean it's not that surprising. She's insane. I mean...I guess we're all a little insane. She's like criminally insane-I mean-" she stuttered over her words, not wanting to offend him but then giving up. Who cares if she offended him? Everything was his own fault. He just nodded and then looked down at his feet.

"I just came up here to hide from all the chaos. I didn't know you'd be up here." she said. He gave a short, pained laugh and shook his head.

"Of course you didn't." she didn't answer. What was there to say. They sat there in silence for a few seconds before he looked up at her with those eyes, that gaze, she found so hard to resist.

"I miss you, Violet." he said quietly.

"You see me every day." she replied flatly, all though she knew what he meant.

"That's what makes it so hard. I miss talking to you and laughing with you and kissing you and everything else. I even miss arguing with you. I miss the way you frown when you're concentrating or the zen look you get when we're lying on your bed listening to music. I miss you so much...it hurts." he said, his voice wavering.

"Stop." she said, trying to sound forceful and failing.

"I just- you were everything to me, Violet. You still are." he said, tears forming in his eyes. She looked up finally and instantly realized it was a mistake, one look into those eyes and she was toast.

"Don't cry, Tate. Please don't." she said, reaching forward and brushing a tear out of his eyes with her thumb. At the feel of her touch his eyes fluttered closed and he put his hand over hers.

She moved her hand from his cheek to his hair and scooted closer, absently.

"Tate?" she asked. He opened his eyes and looked at her hopefully.

"I want to forgive you. I do because...because I miss you too." she said, feeling her own eyes start to prick with tears. He smiled slightly through his own.

"I just don't know how. I wish I did." she admitted. He didn't answer. He wish he knew too.

"It was before I met you, Violet. I know that's not an excuse. I'm not trying to make excuses, everything you're angry at me for...it's my fault. Your dad helped me admit that. But you changed me. You did and-" she stopped paying attention as he went on animatedly. She watching his eyes grow frantic and anxious at her lack of response. His lips seemed to move in slow motion forming words that flew through the room in a whirlwind of emotion. All she wanted to do in that moment was forget the bad. Forget all the things she was angry about and kiss him. And that's exactly what she did. She leaned forward quickly and kissed him so fiercely they both fell backwards.

At first he was surprised but as soon as he realized what was happening, he kissed her right back, gently resting his hands on her hips as she held herself up above him. It was only when she realized what was happening that she sat up and stood up, running a hand through her hair. He shuffled and stood as well, looking at her confused.

"What was that?" she asked. More herself than him.

"I thought it was you forgiving me." he replied. A ghost of a smile crossed her lips at the innocence in his voice.

"Tate there's a lot to forgive." she said quietly.

"I know. But I want to make it up to you Violet. I swear, I'll spend forever trying to make it up to you." he said, walking over and taking one of her hands in his. She looked down at their hands and tilted her head to the side. When she was alive, he'd always felt so cold. But once she died and became like him...he was warm. Always warm and she liked it.

"We're gonna have to take things slow." she finally said. Even just saying that caused him to perk up.

"Of course. As slow as you want." he said, nodding furiously.

"That's the thing...I'm not going to want to take things slow, Tate. I'm gonna want to make out with you and hang out a lot and sleep with you but we can't. We have to be slow. You have to make sure we go slow." she said, taking his other hand in hers and looking up at him. He nodded, slightly taken aback (in a good way) by her admission.

"O-okay. Yeah if that's what you want." she nodded but didn't let go of his hands and he smiled slightly, pulling her into a hug. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him, feeling the safest and happiest she'd felt in a long time.

"Violet?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Thank you. For giving me a chance."


End file.
